


Crying Out Loud

by JoansGlove



Series: Hierarchy of Needs [10]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life suddenly seems unfair to Vera but she finds that denial can bring its own rewards</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting in a Lather

**Author's Note:**

> As always, huge thanks to Duchess for her help

Whatever Vera's ailment was Joan found it distasteful. She looked positively riddled with disease, unwholesome and weak despite her protestations to the contrary.  
Ever since the Smith’s escape and subsequent recapture Joan had been looking for the right time to distance herself from Vera; to correct her aberrant emotional response to this woman’s inexplicable charm. She should never have allowed herself to enjoy rewarding Vera for her loyalty and this illness of Vera's was a perfect antidote to these unruly feelings – something which she welcomed wholeheartedly.  
She broached the subject at the close of their weekly debrief.

Joan leaned back in her big black chair and crossed her long legs; she swept her eyes over Vera's neat form, only slightly dwarfed by the smaller black chair that she’d pulled round to the end of her desk.  
“I don’t think that it’s good for the two of us to be in this claustrophobic situation, Vera. You are just beginning to explore yourself and I don’t believe that you should expect to limit yourself to just one person until you know who you are and what you want. Therefore, I’m suggesting a hiatus. I think that you would benefit from going out and discovering what makes you happy;” Joan offered a friendly, sympathetic smile, “follow your instincts and tastes, Vera, take a few chances in life."

What the fuck?? “I can’t believe this!” Vera spluttered. “All this time you’ve made out that you're training me to be the best that I can, that you need me to prove myself worthy of you - and then, when it gets a bit too real for you, you back off!” She mistook Joan's look of distaste for one of chagrin. “I am happy, I don’t want to go out and find someone else. I want to be with you, you must know that…..but you’re obviously tired of me. What have I done to make you think like this?”

“This is not about me.” Joan struggled to keep her expression neutral but her pulse was racing; when did Vera become so perceptive? “This is about you. I don’t want you to become stifled and resentful of our relationship. I mean, we work closely together and our, ah, extracurricular activities bring us even closer. But is isn’t healthy, Vera, I don’t want you to wake up one morning and decide that you feel trapped, or that you’ve been corralled into a situation that you haven’t had any real measure of control over.” Joan looked intently into Vera's worried eyes. “So what I propose is for you to take the opportunity to experience the things that were denied to you for so long.”  
Joan held up a long, white finger to silence Vera as she tried to reply.  
“I appreciate that what we have seems exciting and new, but frankly, I’d feel happier knowing that you choose to spend your time with me because it’s what you want, not because it’s all you know.” She stretched out her hand to cover Vera's but couldn’t bring herself to touch the soft skin; it hovered over Vera's for a brief moment before she withdrew it and picked at an imaginary piece of lint on Vera's skirt. She pretended to inspect the alien fibres before continuing. “I don’t flatter myself that you love me, Vera, I know that you are still in the throes of infatuation, and it’s that which concerns me. I am not prepared to allow myself to become entangled in a situation based on pure physicality; no, that is simply not an option.”

Fear knotted in Vera's stomach. “Jesus, Joan, where’s all this coming from? “Pure physicality”? “Corralled”? I can’t believe what I’m hearing! Are you for real? Look, if you don’t want to have sex with me anymore then just say so! At least have the decency to tell me the truth. I know I make mistakes, I know I’m not the perfect Deputy you want me to be, but I try my hardest to be that woman, god knows you’ve seen me try!” Her next words were cut short by a fit of coughs and splutters, she felt fucking awful; all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep off this cold. 

“No, Vera, you misunderstand. I repeat, this is for your benefit. It’s not a case of not wanting you but my tastes are not as others’, you must be aware of that, and I have seen you struggle to understand some of the more, how shall I put it?... ah, exotic aspects; and whilst I applaud you for your enthusiasm in embracing the less travelled path, sometimes I think that you would really benefit from a sound grounding in the basics. But please, don’t think that I do not find you attractive – I merely want you to experience life as others do, to make up for lost time as it were.”

Vera was flabbergasted. She stared at Joan, eyes flickering over her powerful form, her handsome face, sensuous lips and her deep, dark eyes and felt the familiar flush of arousal spread from her twitching clit to her hairline. Surely Joan could see how much she wanted to be with her, to learn and share in her experience no matter how ‘different’ it seemed from what she knew or had read about. It wasn’t as if she had any friends with whom to discuss this new life she was embarking on, no-one to tell her how odd it was for her to go chasing after a woman so much older than herself, so far removed from the accepted interpretation of a romantic partner and to be honest, she was quite glad. She knew that most people would be shocked at how hard she’d fallen for Joan, she couldn’t quite believe it herself which was why this suggestion of Joan's was so upsetting.

“But Joan, I don’t find other women attractive. I don’t want to sleep with anyone else. I’d feel, well, I’d feel like I was cheating on you just for the sake of it…..” Vera hoped that her expression wouldn’t reveal the white lie that fluttered in her chest. She’d found that she actually was beginning to find other women attractive; a veiled look from a pretty girl on the tram could set her pulse racing, the masculine swagger of a butch dyke might make her stomach flip and the long muscles in her thighs tighten momentarily; but not like Joan could – Joan had it all and Vera wanted everything she was willing to offer.

“No, Vera, I don’t think that you would. I think that you’d find it rather liberating once you get used to the idea. Just look on it as homework. The better you do, the higher your final grade.” Joan dropped a lazy wink and a grinned slowly at her fretful partner. “I’ve always thought of you as an A student you know, don’t disappoint me now.”

Scooping up the week’s reports Joan dropped them in the Out pile and turned back to Vera. “So it’s agreed.” She smiled brightly. “Don’t think that you have to rush out and seduce the first woman you see but don’t dally either.” She pushed her chair back from the desk and gestured smoothly toward the office door with a flick of her left wrist whilst her other hand sought out the drawer containing the disinfectant spray. The meeting was done.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Vera gripped the woman’s head between her thighs and cried out hoarsely as her shattering climax peaked. Sweat rolled off her small body and she laboured for breath and writhed against the insistent tongue that was forcefully massaging her clit into overdrive; she reeked of sweat and another woman’s sex.

Vera had been aware of the woman’s undisguised stare as she made her way to the lockers; when the blonde followed her into the deserted changing room Vera took the opportunity to get a good look at her as they rinsed off the sweat of their exertions under the row of showers.  
She had never seen anybody quite as fair; the chubby young woman could pass for albino were it not for her pale grey eyes and as she turned to face Vera she made a deliberate show of sweeping them up and down Vera’s neat frame.  
“This one’s run out of hot water.” She laughed and sauntered over to stand next to her, flipping the lever and stepping under the spray. Lather slipped down her fulsome tits and plump belly towards a neatly trimmed pubic triangle turned almost transparent by the warm cascade. Vera tried not to stare at the outline of her pink lips curving away under her fleshy mons.  
“Would you do my back?” She handed Vera a bottle of body wash and spun on her toes to present soft, gleaming shoulders to her startled companion.

Vera lathered the spicy scented gel between her palms and thought how surreal this was. This sort of thing didn’t happen in real life, not in her life anyway!  
“I love this gym, don’t you? Where else can you be guaranteed of a women-only space 24/7? But I haven’t seen you before.”  
Vera hesitantly touched pale shoulder blades. “I work shifts. That’s why I’m here so late. I hadn’t expected it to be so quiet though, is it always like this?”  
“Well we are nearing the witching hour, any sensible person is tucked up in their bed by now.” she paused and looked over her shoulder at Vera. “I know that’s where I’d like to be.”  
Reflecting on how much softer this body was than her own Vera’s soapy hands skated down the woman’s spine; when she washed her own back all she felt was muscle and bone but the flesh under her hands was thick and resilient, her fingertips pressed into the crease of the woman’s waist as her thumbs massaged the embryonic swell of her wobbling buttocks. Vera felt the first tinglings of arousal prickle across her damp skin as she wondered what it would be like to slide her body against this soft, slippery woman.  
“So what’s your name? I’m Evie.” The blonde woman pivoted and reached across her ample chest to offer her hand to Vera.  
“Ah, um, Vera.”  
“Very pleased to meet you! Would you be a dear and rub a bit harder? I’m so tense tonight…”

Evie held Vera’s gaze as she briskly rubbed her well upholstered frame dry. She jiggled in all the right placed thought Vera, like a Reubenesque maid – pink nippled and flaxen fleeced but with a completely different expression on her face. Vera knew that look, she’d seen it in Joan’s face; it told her that Evie wanted her. And with a small start, Vera realised that she wanted to be the object of this voluptuous woman’s affection. She felt a small flush of guilt, briefly thinking herself disloyal to Joan for feeling like this but they weren’t a couple she reasoned – not by any stretch of the imagination as Joan had made painfully clear, and she had been given the green light to see other people so why shouldn’t she give in to her curiosity and desire?  
The treatment rooms were all empty as Vera followed Evie’s sashaying arse to the sauna. 

A film of moisture coated her skin the moment she laid her towel on the bench; she took her time arranging it to allow Evie a good look at her pert buttocks and damp lips and was pleased to see that her new friend had the good grace to continue staring hungrily when she turned round to face her.  
Evie raised a foot onto the seat and let her plump thighs fall apart to reveal her swollen ruby cunt nestling in its fleshy casing.  
“Have you done this before, Vera?”  
“Sorry?”  
“Picked up a woman and fucked her within the hour.”  
Vera felt uncharacteristically saucy. She would never contemplate doing this with a man that she’d just met but Evie had none of that aggressive sexuality, everything was a gentle invitation with her. “No, first time. What about you?”  
“I like to think that I’m selective, Vera. The sisterhood can be so incestuous so I try to keep away from all those tawdry entanglements. But I do believe in seizing the moment – don’t let life slip by without trying to grab its tail.”  
Evie’s fingers circled her large red nipple and she blew a damp curl off her shining forehead; she eyed Vera’s tits as she plucked at the tip, tweaking it till it stood out like a bullet  
“Come here” she crooked her finger at her skinny partner. “Kiss me.”

Feeling bold Vera bent over the sweat sheened ivory face and kissed full lips, sinking into the woman’s mouth as her tongue was readily accepted and teased by Evie’s; she squeezed large soft breasts in her small hands until one of them was grasped and pushed into the cleft between damp thighs where she cupped the hot mound of flesh in her palm, plunging a finger deep between the swollen outer labia to stroke the crinkled inner lips, quickly locating the clit and pushing her hard fingers into the deep valley.  
Determined hands pulled her down and she fell against the plush cushions of Evie's breasts and belly, hooking her slender thigh over Evie's her fingers worked their way inside a scalding channel that closed tightly round the welcome intruders.

Little yips came from Evie as she wriggled her softness against Vera’s hard body and active fingers. Her feverish lips covered Vera’s mouth in little kisses and her hot hands traversed sweaty skin, sliding over Vera’s lithe back and hips, grabbing her firm arse and squeezing hard, pulling Vera even closer.  
“You’re so hot, you know that?”  
“You’ve set the sauna too high!” She laughed into Evie's ear.  
“Don’t worry, it’ll go off soon – I don’t want us to overheat for the wrong reasons!” She tangled her hand in Vera’s damp hair and pulled her in for a deep probing kiss.

Vera ground her throbbing slit against Evie’s soft thigh as the pale girl pushed against her busy hand, increasing the delicious pressure on the writhing woman’s clit; she tweaked at the nipple, rolling the rubbery tip between her fingers and felt Evie’s moan travel over her tongue and down her own throat. Her slippery fingers fluttered against the walls of Evie's pulsing vagina, the profuse wetness filling her palm and escaping into the surrounding folds, coating the two women’s joined skin in rich, heady perfume. 

Needing to suck on Evie's breasts Vera bent her neck and applied her mouth to the expanse of soft flesh that flowed across the heaving woman’s chest, burying her face in the deep cleavage as Evie eagerly pushed them together. It felt so right to be enveloped by this voluptuous creature. It felt even better to know that she was making this nubile woman whimper and gasp in lust….  
Figuring that the next step should be to replace her sticky hand with her tongue Vera began to slide down Evie's undulating curves but was stopped by clutching fingers around her waist.  
“No, don’t stop now, Vera, hold me tight and just fuck me!” she pushed her chest into Vera allowing her to slip an arm under her sweaty shoulder and raked sharp nails across Vera’s back before grabbing her arse cheeks, fingers digging deep into the flexing muscle as she clasped her lover to her full hips, moaning in time to Vera’s hand.

Vera’s steady rocking increased as Evie began to buck underneath her, she shifted position so that the entire length of her aching gash rubbed the pliant flesh of the girl’s pale thigh, her own need built as she gave herself over to loving this unexpected woman.  
Evie stiffened and buried her face in Vera’s shoulder as her loud moans were silenced by a drawn out rattle deep in her throat, her soft curves shook as she rode the surging orgasm, hands leaving Vera’s skin as she tried to steady herself against the wooden slats.

Still quivering Evie cupped Vera’s pert breast in her palm and thumbed the long brown nipple. She looked up into Vera’s face, their eyes locking as she closed the distance and kissed Vera’s twitching lips, her tongue snaking into her mouth and her grip tightening. Vera’s inflamed cunt clenched as her pulse started to race again.  
“Fuck me, Evie….”

Her buxom lover sank to the floor between Vera’s knees and began to softly kiss her way up toned inner thighs, hot lips butterfly soft on the sticky skin.  
Using her thumbs she caught Vera’s clit between swollen outer lips and rubbed hard, Vera’s head shot back and her eyes widened as she gasped in pleasure. Her gasp turned into a groan as the blonde’s hot mouth latched onto her thigh and began to suck hard. Vera’s hands flew to her breasts, crushing them and twisting at her nipples, igniting the superheated pool of lust in her belly.  
“Evie…….please….”

She thought that she would come there and then when Evie’s tongue forced its way through her swollen frills to lap at the very heart of her - that first exquisite touch of scalding wetness on her slippery core was all consuming, nothing else existed in that precise moment.  
Fingers dabbled in her entrance initiating a flow of silken lubrication that eased their admission.  
“Oh my god! You’re so wet! I can get all my fingers inside this hot little cunt of yours.” She lifted her face to watch as Vera’s breath escaped in a long hiss. “Close aren’t you? Yeah I can tell…keep twisting those sweet little titties, Vera. ”  
Her tongue resumed swirling around Vera's rock hard clitoris as she twisted and pumped her hand against Vera’s delirious hip thrusts. 

Vera felt herself sliding into the electric oblivion of orgasm.  
“There! There! Ah fuuuckk – THERE!!!!”


	2. Show and Tell

Vera shifted her chair a quarter turn and squinted up at the figure of Governor Ferguson as she stood in front the large office windows; Joan's features were half-obscured by her own shadow but Vera could see the hungry look in her eyes and she was ridiculously pleased that at last Joan was paying her some attention after weeks of painful coolness. She self-consciously smoothed her skirt in her lap and mentally ordered herself to relax and enjoy what was to come.  
Instead of adopting her normal wide stance that radiated authority and menace, Joan leaned casually against the windowsill, her ankles crossed. She slowly stroked her thumbs along the edge of the glossy sill as she surveyed her small deputy.  
“Describe this woman to me, Vera.”

Vera licked her lips, unsure how this would play out but determined to get Joan going. “Mid-twenties, my height; pale, so pale… like a ghost…” Her voice tailed off under Joan’s curious gaze.  
“Go on. Did she have a nice figure?”   
“Oh yes, so soft and plump, and curvy – big round bum, beautiful round boobs and her thighs….!”   
“And is she pretty?”  
Vera considered Evie’s round, grey eyes; her quirky nose and small rosebud mouth. “I suppose so…”   
“Did she make the first move?” Joan was smiling a little, intrigued to discover if Vera had initiated her adventure.  
“Yes, she did.”  
To be expected, she thought, trying not to roll her eyes at Vera's timidity. “Well go on then, tell me.”   
“We were showering. She asked me to wash her back.”  
“And of course, you obliged?”   
“Yes.” Vera’s mind flashed to the memory of her slippery hands sliding over Evie’s plush curves. She crossed her legs.  
“Then…? Did you slide your hands round to caress those ‘beautiful round boobs’?”  
“No. But I wish I had.”  
“Oh, Vera!” tutted Joan. “The woman that deliberates is lost. Will you make that same mistake again?”  
Vera fixed Joan with a calculating look – she was being tested again. “Probably not.”  
“So…. how did you get from scrubbing her back to the throes of passion?” Silver glinted above Joan's ear as she cocked her head in interest.  
“I followed her into the sauna.”  
“She led you there?”  
“Not exactly.” Vera paused to re-cross her slender legs. “She looked at me the same way you do sometimes and I couldn’t resist.”  
Joan's perfect eyebrows rose. “And you followed like a bitch on heat, hmmm?”   
Vera just grinned.

“So, you are both in the sauna. Alone?” Her fingers gripped the windowsill.   
“Joan….”  
“So, naked and alone in a steamy box. Did you make your move at that point, Vera?”   
“I kissed her. A lot.” She stressed the last word for Joan’s benefit.  
“Oh?”  
“And then I squeezed her boobs…” Her gaze fell on Joan's chest.  
“Aahhh, of course you did.” Joan’s nipples prickled imagining Vera’s small hands roaming over the other woman’s breasts. “If I know anything about you, you were wet by then weren’t you, Vera?”  
“God, Joan. She was so sexy…”  
“Is that all you did? Get to second base?”  
Vera’s palm tingled remembering how well the plump pudenda had filled it.  
“Surely you didn’t stop there, Vera?” Amusement filled her sultry voice.   
“She wanted me to touch her down there.” She saw Joan smile at her quaint terminology. “So I did. A lot!” Vera shifted in her seat as her clit pulsed.

“Did you like finger fucking her? No, you don’t need to answer, I can see you did!” Joan rubbed her firm arse against the smooth sill. “And did you bring her to climax with your sticky fingers?”  
Vera grinned happily. “Yes, yes I did.”  
“Tell me what you did with your wet undercarriage whilst all of this was going on?” Joan snickered to herself – that word always made her giggle childishly.  
“Smeared it all over her thigh whilst I sucked on her tits.” She fought the blush of embarrassment at her crudeness but it appeared to rouse Joan from her gentle taunting.   
Joan was breathing heavily through her nose, a strange half-smile played on her lips and her heavy lids closed as she imagined Vera and this precocious woman grinding together. So Vera had discovered the joys of plump women, long may they reign…

“Well. That’s quite a story so far but what I really want to know is where did she touch you? Show me, Vera.”   
Vera unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it open to reveal a diamond of flushed skin over her right breast  
“I said show me, Vera…”  
She released more buttons and exposed her whole breast.  
“I don’t think you’re really trying, Vera…”  
She rolled her eyes theatrically and pulled the lacy cup of her bra out of the way, freeing her hard nipple. “Here, Joan. This is where she touched me.” She was rewarded by a low growl from across the room.

“Where else, Vera?” Joan’s voice was low and urgent and she raked Vera's neat little body with her glittering eyes.  
Vera uncrossed her knees. “Here.” She slid her skirt up and pointed to a spot just above her knee. “And here.” The skirt slid higher exposing her slender stockinged leg “….And here.” Her fingertips grazed the soft skin of her inner thigh. She stared at Joan with an insouciance borne from her newfound discoveries.  
Joan cleared her throat. “Did you like it?”   
Vera heard Joan’s breathing change, become harsher. “You’re kidding, right?” She gave a sly grin.  
“How did you feel?”  
“Like I was on fire!” Her fingers stroked the delicate flesh that welled over her stocking top. She took a deep breath as a shiver ran through her.

“She touched me here too…..” Vera rubbed her index finger into her slit and stared hard into Joan’s eyes.  
“Where, Vera? I can’t quite see.” Joan lips twitched as she fought the urge to lean forward. She was thoroughly enjoying this perverse game. She tingled hotly with arousal at the semi-voyeuristic nature of Vera’s tale.   
Vera slipped her knickers to one side revealing her soft bush.   
“No,” Joan shook her head, “I’m still having trouble seeing exactly where this angelic creature’s fingers strayed.”  
“Maybe you need glasses.” Silence rang out. Vera swallowed uncertainly.  
“Glasses? Maybe you need to be clearer in your execution of the tale, Vera. Would you mind showing me exactly where she touched you? I have asked nicely after all.”

Vera cast a quick glance at the outer office and shimmied out of her underwear, tossing them towards Joan as she spread her thighs. “Can you see now? Do you need to come closer?”  
“No, that will suffice.” Joan took a moment to take in the delightful display in front of her. “Are you wet just thinking about her? I think you might be….”  
“That’s a very personal question, Joan!” She tried to sound shocked and disapproving at the same time, knowing that Joan wouldn’t believe her for a second.  
“Is it?” The powerful woman shifted her stance, uncrossing her ankles and pushing her pulsing cunt against the wooden sill behind her. “Am I right, Vera? Are you wet?”  
“She was incredibly sexy…..” Vera’s eyes glazed a little as she recalled the feeling of the soft woman against her hot body.  
“Vera! I asked you a question. Answer me!”  
“Yes, Joan.” Said Vera levelly. “I’m wet. Do you want to check?”  
Joan ignored the provocative enquiry. “Tweak your nipple for me.” She licked her lips as Vera cradled her breast in her palm and fondled the hard brown peak. “I said tweak!”  
Vera’s thighs closed as she pinched herself, the instant connection between cunt and nipple burning bright and fierce, making her writhe as she got hotter and hotter with every sharp tug. Touching herself like this in front of Joan was such a turn on and knowing that Joan was getting excited just served to fuel her ardour; the more she could make Joan notice her the sooner (she reasoned) Joan would want her back.  
The Governor’s legs stiffened as she pressed her aching sex harder against the strip of wood. Using minute contractions of her muscles she stroked her swollen lips on the glossy curve of the sill till the ache between her thighs was almost a torment, but what a sweet torment it was! 

“So, then, Vera; what happened next?”  
“She rubbed my clit.”  
“Demonstration please?”  
She stared pointedly at Joan’s tilted crotch as her fingers trailed languorously along the valley of her barely opened thighs towards her neat cleft. She gripped her clitoris between her outer lips and rubbed it up and down. “Ohhhh…”  
“Ohhhh indeed Vera.” Joan stood up and checked her gleaming black bun then walked a little unsteadily to where Vera sat masturbating, as she moved behind the chair her fingertips deliberately brushed Vera’s flushed cheek.

One side of the seat sagged as Joan leaned on it and reached over to pull Vera’s skirt up around her waist, ensuring that she had an unrestricted view of her Deputy’s enthusiastic hand. Her own enthusiastic hand retreated and quickly unfastened her belt and trousers; she was burning with need.  
“And then? Did she lick you?” Her hand slipped inside her knickers, between her open legs.  
Vera looked up into the darkened face of her Governor, the top of her glossy brown head rubbing against Joan's tightly buttoned tunic. “Oh yes, she licked me, Joan. She licked me hard!” She released her clit and slid her fingers through slick gathers of flesh into her hot cunt. “She put her fingers inside me and she fucked me.” Her fingers slurped as she thrust them in and out. “Just like this.” The leatherette of her chair grabbed at the exposed skin on her thighs and buttocks, stinging as she rotated her hips.

Joan screwed her eyes shut and let out a small involuntary mewl as her middle finger traced the length of her clit from stem to stern, the fleshy pad gliding on a cushion of satiny secretions. Vera’s chair rocked as Joan gripped it harder.  
“Did you touch yourself at all, Vera? I know how you like to...” Hot as she was Joan couldn’t resist, her taunt was delivered in low, husky tones.   
Vera bit her lip and grinned then untucked her shirt, undid the remaining buttons and yanked her bra up under her armpits. Holding Joan’s smouldering gaze she squeezed and twisted her pert tits as she ground into her hand. She moaned into the electrified space between them.  
“Are you going to let her fuck you again, Vera?” Joan asked seductively, making the dirty words sound sinfully enticing. “Let her use that hot mouth on your lovely soft cunt?” Joan bit down hard on her swollen lower lip remembering the feeling of her own mouth on Vera's sweet frills.  
“Ohhhhhh…!” Vera rocked forwards into her palm. Her clit jerked and throbbed and she worked it hard with the heel of her hand.   
“She might let you bury you tongue in her deepest recesses, drink her nectar. Can you imagine how good she tastes?” Joan’s fingers pushed into her own pulsing recess and worked them against her soft walls; she paused to savour the delicious shiver they created. “Tell me, Vera, just how long did you sniff your fingers until Evie’s smell faded from your skin, hmmm?” 

Vera started to moan in time with her thrusts. She flung her head back again and cocked her legs over the chair arms in an attempt to push as much of her hand into and against her demanding flesh. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets as she imagined Evie’s fingers ramming into her, imagined Joan's agile hand pressing and stretching her swollen meat ….. imagined Joan lowering her naked body onto her right here in the office. A bolt of grinding lust shook her petite frame.  
“Oh my god, Joan! Fuck, I need you….fffuuck!”

Joan's lids fluttered as she circled the peak of her bulging clit with practiced fingertips, they slipped across the hard glans on a coating of her own silken lubricant, the friction-free pressure teasing every ounce of bliss it could muster into the small patch of hyper-sensitive membrane. Feverish eyes slid to Vera’s breasts and Joan’s limbs began to tingle with an inner buzz as she brought herself quickly to the edge of orgasm. “Come for me, Vera. Come now!” Her pulse beat loud in her ears and plucked at the taut strings that heralded her crescendo.  
Vera pulled her shining fingers from her vagina and rubbed hard at her clit, chest thrown out as she built the tension.   
“Now, Vera! Let go!” Joan found that she was almost shouting. Darkness blurred the edges of her vision and she fought to keep her focus on the semi-naked woman writhing beneath her.  
Vera stiffened, her lips forming a perfect O. Hand working spasmodically between her thighs she curled her toes around the chair’s sturdy frame and strained against the confines of her seat as strangled obscenities squeezed out from behind her now gritted teeth. 

The sounds of her climax were too much for Joan and her black eyes bored into Vera's sweet tits as she came, hunched over and open mouthed, her whole body trembling as she sagged and strained under the onslaught of her own release. She made no noise save for a series of sharp, ruptured breaths that accompanied the bright explosions of sweetness which burst from her liquefying cunt. Her muscles sang with relief and a deep throb ebbed and flowed through her breasts and twitching sex; she rocked as she rode the diminishing surge of pleasure, eyes shuttered against the sudden distraction of Vera beneath her. 

Still breathing deeply Joan wiped her fingers on Vera's quivering breasts and straightened up. “Not bad for your first assignment, Vera, not bad.”  
“So, er, what grade do I get?” Tilting her sweaty face upwards she smeared Joan's wetness over her soft skin and playfully circled her left nipple with damp fingertips.   
“Ooh I think that merits a solid C.”  
“A C? Is that all?” Vera twisted in her seat and stared at Joan, mouth agape at the unfair score.  
“What do you want me to say? That it was a valiant first attempt, hmmm? No, I think that our old friend ‘must try harder’ is more appropriate, don’t you?” She fastened her belt and straightened her jacket then checked her watch. “I expect better from you next time. Now, tidy yourself up and get back to work – you may use my facilities.”  
She chuckled softly to herself as a rumpled Vera shot her an ungracious look and stalked off to the private WC. Wondering what sort of performance Vera might deliver next time her fingers slipped to the cuffs on her belt – there may be props involved…..   
Smiling, Joan rounded her desk and seated herself in her big black chair. The small red diode caught her attention and she reached across the broad work surface to switch off her trusty Dictaphone.


End file.
